jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JJL Chapter 1
Welcome to Morioh (The Wall Eye Man) is the first chapter of Part VIII: Jojolion. Overview The protagonist is found buried underground completely naked by Yasuho Hirose, near the Wall Eyes in Morioh. He shows symptoms of amnesia, as he is unable to identify himself or his residence. After a short fight with Joushuu Higashikata, he is sent to a hospital. Longer Summary The story takes place in an alternate reality of the previously established town of Morioh. Morioh has undergone a huge earthquake and giant unnatural protuberances, called "Wall Eyes," have sprung out of the ground all around the town. A girl finds the protagonist stuck under some earth, with a bite-shaped wound around his star-shaped birthmark. She calls the police because her impulse is to not touch the guy, assuming he might have some kind of infectious disease. The girl takes a picture of his wound with her iPhone and gives the police her name, which appears to be Yasuho Hirose. She asks the protagonist for his name, but he can't seem to remember who he is. On her phone, the image of the birthmark changes, as some circle forms around it, however it can only be seen at an angle. The protagonist starts to sink into the ground, but Yasuho grabs his arm and pulls him out. She wonders what was with that hole he was in, which looks to be deep. It turns out the guy is naked except for his hat. A guy she had mentioned earlier and was wondering where he was, because he usually lingers around a lot, shows up. His name is Joushuu Higashikata. The girl, Yasuho, says "Yara yare dawa," which roughly translate as, Give me a Break, when he shows up. Joushuu starts acting weird and says stuff like "how dare you do that to my Yasuho" and picks up a rock (Probably because the guy's naked and they're lying on the ground together). Yasuho mentions how she does not belong to Joushuu, confused as to what he meant by that. Joushuu shoves Yasuho out of the way when she tries to explain, and the protagonist gets up and tries to fight him off. Joushuu hits him with a rock and he falls down. Joushuu says he's gonna kill him, and then himself. The star-shaped birthmark floats off the protagonist on a little ball and pops, causing Joushuu's eyes to explode. Joushuu starts panicking and says he can't see anything and that "something" was taken from him. The protagonist punches Joushuu in the gut and vomits, his eyes also come back, and then both collapse on the ground. Yasuho looks over the two collapsed, and wonders what happened. He mentions that Joushuu is her childhood friend. The narration then goes into how this is a story of "undoing a curse". The definition of "curse" is "a sin passed along from distant ancestor that you yourself do not know, an 'impurity'." Then it goes into a couple more explanations of how people explain the idea of a "curse". Yasuho ponders who the guy is, and where he came from. He doesn't seem sick, but what is the bite-mark looking wound? It turns out the girl, Yasuho, is narrating and she thinks she might have imagined what she saw in the excitement. She wonders how to explain what happened when the ambulance comes and doctors examine him. Apparently, the protagonist had 4 balls (testicles) and she thinks shes better off not saying she saw that. Appearances *Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion) *Joushuu Higashikata Stands *Soft & Wet }} Category:Manga chapters Category:JoJolion chapters